Beautiful
by Snoozleberrilichious
Summary: Max and Fang are best friends, what is Fangs reaction when her and her sister ella sing a song? ONE-SHOT! Based on the song by christina aguilera


I was awoken by the sound of my sister yelling in my ear to in her words "GET YOUR FRIKIN ASP OUTTA BED CLEOPATRA!" I groaned rolling over in my sky blue sheets "Since when was I Cleopatra? I thought my name was Maximum ride." "oh ha ha Max if your that sarcastic I think your awake enough to GET YOUR ASP OUTTA BED!" with I sigh I stood fully up and stretched before slouching again with a yawn I then showered and dressed into a classical shirt that was striped white and blue with in bold white letters across the front that said YOU KNOW DENIAL ISN'T JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT.  
With tight dark blue skinny jeans and dark blue high tops. Bounding down the stairs and almost running into Ella who was looking at a mirror in the hallway and trying to do her makeup. I finally made it to the kitchen where I promptly ran in yelling "BACON!?" my mother Valencia Martinez who resembled my sister with her long black hair and dark eyes. I however resembled my dad with wavy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes from my mother I also have my father's height I am 5'9 with a skinny figure so I only way roughly 100 pounds, but thanks to my high metabolism I never stop eating. Which is why I skidded to the table eagerly awaiting my breakfast sure enough a couple minutes later Ella was down and so was my breakfast. Ella scarfed down an exercise bar and then dragged me out the door for school both of us yelling behind us "Bye mom!"  
When we got to our high school we both separated me going over to my group of friends and Ella going over to her friends. I walked over to a boy that was about 6 foot wearing all black with black hair and black eyes, his name was Fang and he was my Best friend. "Hey." I said going up to him and bumping him in the shoulder. Fang smirked at me and replied  
"excited for music today?" I smiled I usually told Fang everything, but today I had something special for music something only me and my sister knew about. "Oh ya." I said with a mischievous smile gracing my face. As we both walked into home room I couldn't help the scowl that replaced my previous grin. Sure enough there was Lisa the school slut. This chic practically lived to rewind me and my sisters life's by telling us were ugly or that WERE the sluts. I've never told anyone this but it actually hurt.  
DON'T MIND ME IM LINE WHO NAME IS PABLO THAT IS SKIPPING TO MUSIC

when we got to music we all took our respective seats and I'm not going to bore you with the whole details let's just skip to when I got on stage with a microphone in had staring at my sister in the front row. She gave me a nod of encouragement. I smiled at her. Then I got up on stage and began my song.

Don't look at me  
Every day is so wonderful then suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then i get insecure from all the pain I'm so ashamed ~I am beautiful no matter what they say words can't being me down I am beautiful in every single way yes words can't bring me down oh no  
So don't you bring me down today  
Mmmm  
Mmm hmm mmm  
~To all your friends your delirious so consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness the piece is gone the puzzle undone that's the way it is?~  
Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say words can't bring you down oh no ~cause you are beautiful in every single way yes words can't being you down oh no so don't you being me down today ~  
At this part Ella came on stage and sang with me

No matter what we do  
~no matter what we do~  
No matter what we say  
~no matter what we say~  
Yeah  
were the song that's outta tune full of beautiful mistakes  
And everywhere we go  
~and everywhere we go~  
The sun will always shine  
~the sun will always shine but tomorrow we might awake on the other side  
Ella walked off stage  
~Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say yes words won't bring us down oh no~ we are beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down oh no  
So don't you bring me down today don't you bring me down today.(2x)

With that I smile and saw Fang mouth to me 'it's true' for some random reason my heart decided to flutter what the heck was that about?!


End file.
